Maury Show
by Yuki no Tenchi
Summary: Romano suspects that Spain is cheating on him and is lost on what to do.  He goes to the Maury Show to find his answers. Spamano, slight yaoi/ all drama


_**Greetings Fanfic ppls! It's Korea!**_

_**Time for another Hetalia fanfic! I love to spy of the lives of the countries, and boy do i have a scoop for u! ;)**_

_**This story involves Spamano (Romano x Spain) and there visit to a popular T.V. show known as the MAURY SHOW.**_

_**Summary: Romano starts to doubt Spains faithful ness when he allows an Ex to stay with them. (Have to read to see who the Ex country is) Romano has brought another source of evidence, HIS OWN BROTHER ITALY! You won't believe what Italy said he caught Spain doing! **_

_**This came to me after remembering all the years of the Maury show, and thought **_**who would be perfect for this situation. **_**Then came Hetalia and I thought **_**Spamano, YES! XD**

_**This is to tease my friend Crystal (our Romano) because she hates Spain, sadly! Oh well! :)**_

_**Did my best, so please enjoy! :)**_

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Romano," Maury said pointing to the young italian sitting next to him. The audience applaude warmingly. Romano's face was stern and he looked irrated as he starred to the crowd. "You see," the host began, "Romano has been in love with this man, Spain." A picture of Spain and Romano cuddling on a park bench appeared on a screen behind the italian. The crowd was in complete awe and some even cheered. Romano looked at the picture, a small smile leaving his lips, before he turned back toward the cameras.

"If he is so in love, then why is he on a cheating show? Because he suspects Spain is being unfaithful." The crowd gasped. Romano's face was still stern as Maury asked him about their lives together.

"I've loved this man since I was an ignorent child." Romano stated. "He practically raised me!"

"You two have been together for quiet awhile?" the host asked welcomingly.

"Hell si, I was actually...," Romano paused nervously. He took a deep breath before saying, "I was actually hoping to marry him." The audience started cheering and awing at his answer.

"So what led you to believe that he's cheating?"

"It all started when he brought an Ex into the house." The crowd booed.

"You know that we invited the Ex as well, correct?" Maury asked as a screen showed Spain on the left and Netherlands to the right. Everyone ooooooooohed.

The italians face viewed in complete disgust, "Oh, that bastard's here is he?"

"And, if I remember you said your brother is here?"

"Hell si!"

Italy stood in front of the crowd and smiled at his brother and Maury. "Ve~Chaio, Maury, how are you?~" the red head asked sweetly.

"Just fine. And you're here to support your brother?"

"That, and I saw _things_ happening with Spain and Netherlands." The crowd continued booing.

Romano looked at the host and asked, "Can he come up here with us?" Maury motioned for Italy to come up and sit next to his brother. Italy did and took the other italians hand in his. Sadly, Romano didn't pull away as he usually would. This left Italy even more worried, not sure what to do to get his _real_ brother back.

"Anyway, what happened when Spain brought Netherlands into the home."

"At first, I didn't think anything of it. He got divored from England and was kicked out of the home, so I thought it would be ok. Their romantic relationship ended ages ago, and they didn't seem to have feels for each other. I just dismissed it and trusted Spains word."

"Why allow him to bring in an Ex?" the host asked quietly.

"As I said I love him," the audience awed, "I may never admit it to his face, but I love him!"

"Alright, well before we bring him and Netherlands out, Italy," the italian looked up, "what did you catch Spain and Netherlands doing?"

"I was visiting with my lover, Germany, when I walked into the kitchen and saw them craddling each other." The people gasped.

"Was that it?"

"They looked close enough like they were going to kiss. Luckly Spain saw me and they stopped in the tracks. Spain tried to tell me it was a huge misunderstanding, but I wasn't buying it." More gasping.

"Do you have a grudge against your brother's lover?"

"Nope, just telling my side. I want to find the truth as much as my brother does. Believe me, he may not show it, but he's in pain and I hate to see my brother in pain." The audience roared.

"Alright lets see what Spain had to say, watch."

The clip was rolling. "Romano, darling, I love you with all my heart! I would never cheat on you. When I heard that you loved me, I was so happy. I took you and loved you with all I have and with all I am. I never want to hurt you, and if I do, I want to be the one to heal you. I know me and Netherlands had a thing, but it ended and I don't intend to go back. I love you and no one else! After this test, I'm going to prove to you, personally, how much I love you. You can't get rid of me that easily, Roma." The clip ended.

"Lets all see Spain. Spain, come on out."

The burnette walked down the curved catwalk toward the stage. The crowd booed and swore, but he ignored them. Maury came up hugging and welcoming Spain to take the seat next to Italy. Before doing so, the spainard took a short little detour. He stood in front of South Italy and cupped his face. He pressed his soft lips to Romano's. The younger nation was too shocked to move, and people in the audience flipped out. Girl's went down like flies to bug killer (anyone?).

Spain broke off the kiss and whispered into Romano's ear, "I love you, and only you."

"(bleep) you," Romano said, "We'll see what the test says before I listen."

Spain only smiled and said, "Why must you be so cruel, my little Roma." He took his seat next to North Italy and waited for Maury to ask his questions.

"Spain," the host began, "you love this man, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why bring an Ex home with you?"

"His husband kicked him out, and he needed help. I know that we were originally a thing but now we're friends. I couldn't leave a good friend in a cold world. The way it is now, he could be rodded, raped, killed, you name it!" the spainard exclaimed.

The audience wasn't buying it.

"You may not know this, but we brought Netherlands here to give his side." The screen showed the nations face behind stage. Spains face was filled with a little of shock, but it had a more _I saw this coming _kind of look. "Lets hear what Netherlands had to say, watch."

The clip started. "Look Romano, I know that Spain and I were lovers but as you can see, he's with you. That shows that our relationship didn't work out. I would never come back to Spain because I still love Britain. I may have been kicked out of my house but I'm trying to get back with him as we speak. Spain told me I could stay in order to get my life back on track! What Italy saw in the kitchen was a complete misunderstanding! Spain was comforting me after Britain told me never to call him again! It broke me and he gave a shoulder to lean on, that's all. I promise you that the test will say, "You're telling the truth." I don't want to break you two apart!" The clip ended.

"Bull (bleep)," someone from the crowd spoke. The rest of them followed.

"Lets meet Netherlands, please bring him out."

The nation walked out, hugged Maury, and immediatly sat down at a far chair. The crowd booed and someone even threw a water bottle at him. It hit him, straight as an arrow, on his head. The body guards went into action to track down the person who throw the bottle and carried _them_ out.

Everyone on stage were terrifying quiet as Maury calmed the audience. Italy's grip on his brothers hand got tighter. He looked at his brother to see a face that was unknown to him. Romano's face was slightly red as though he were to begin crying. Italy starred into Romano's eye's and saw the tears begin to pour. Romano grabbed onto Italy's shirt and buried his face in his brothers chest. The crowd awed and hissed small swears as they watched the italian lose his mind. Romano held it in for so long that it piled up and was killing him slowly. Netherlands stayed quiet and Spain was in complete disppear as they heard the italians cries. Italy held his brother close and hummed trying to calm him.

Minutes later, which felt more like an eternity, Maury finally asked, "Romano, are you ready for the results?"

Romano brought his head up from his brother and looked at the host pleadingly. "Yes," he answered. "Yes, please, no matter how much it hurts me! I have to know!" Italy nodded as if he were a back-up. Maury looked at his test and said, "Spain," Spain's head rose up at the sound of his name. "Have you had any interaction of any kind with any other man," there was a pause, "you said 'no'. The lie detector determined, you're telling the truth." The audience cheered.

Romano looked at his lover and saw a smirk curve into his sexy face. He smiled and said, "Nice grin tomato bastard, but that's just one! We've got more to go."

Italy noticed Romano coming around and was hoping that, as the test went along, he would turn back into the brother he (secretly) loved.

"Have you ever been in another relationship any other person other than Romano. You said 'no'. The lie detector determined, you're telling the truth." More cheering. Romano jumped in his seat somewhat excited. Italy hugged his brother, but this time got alittle shove off. He looked at Romano with a hurt expression, but was screaming on the inside _That's my brother!_"

"When Italy walked in, were you and Netherlands getting _alittle too fresh_ than acutally giving him comfort. You said 'no'," everyone was silent. this is the answer that was going to end it. "the lie detector detemined, you are telling the truth." Romano jumped up, now hugging Spain and going insane. Italy smiled and laughed at his overactive brother. Netherlands got up and shook Romano's hand in a way to make peace.

"Wait a moment," Maury yelled calming the crowd trying to get them to sit down. "We have one more question." Pure silence. Romano loosened his grip on Spain feeling nervous. The spainard pulled the italian back into his arms, crashing their lips together. More girls dropped (anyone? XD). Spain looked into the younger nations eyes and said, "I've past the tests so far, please believe in me, Roma."

"We asked if you still wish to love and cherish Romano," Romano looked at Spain already sure of what the answer was but waited. "You admitted to our administrator that you do. The lie detector determined, you are telling the truth." the italian kissed Spain passionatly once again and was softly crying. _Everything is perfect_ Italy thought.

"Before we go," Spain began, "I would like to do something for Romano. As I said on the video, I want to prove to everyone now how much I love him. May I?" The audience jumped for their seats applauing and waiting for Maury's answer.

"Go ahead." he encouraged.

Spain got on one knee, took Romano's left hand, and pulled out a small satin ring box. Romano was stuck in place and didn't know what to do. All he could do was stare at the heavenly, beautifully carved man in front of him. "Romano, I have loved you since I first ever laid eyes on you, it just took forever to understand my feelings. I want to love no one else but you, and I promise you, it is the truth. Will you do me the honor of marrying me."

Romano started to cry and Spain got up to hug him. The crowd cheered until their throats were torn. Romano said, "I can't believe what I'm going to say, but yes. Yes! I Will!"

_Backstage..._

"You can stay just for a little while longer. Just don't do anything funny." Romano warned.

"Really! Oh thank you, and don't worry." Netherlands said overjoyed.

"Ve~Romano are you better now?" Italy said tackling his brother. "Yes thank you, but let go of me you pasta-loving bastard!" Romano said pushing his brother away.

"When we get home," Spain said clutching Romano, "lets plan for one hell of honeymoon, si, my little Roma?"

"Si" the italian said before taking the older nation in for another kiss.

_**So, what do u think? Was it good? Please review. Tell me if you want anything similar to this again.**_

_**If America were to watch this, what do think he would say? Tell me what he would say or do. I would love to read your impressions! ;D**_

_**Ta Ta! Korea out! :)**_


End file.
